


Four Bottles

by lunasaltator (orphan_account)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lunasaltator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear leaves Toue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Bottles

**Author's Note:**

> For Kuma :)

My sweet escape of the first bottle of whiskey burned my throat, but it was nothing compared to the torment inside my chest. The weight of an immense emptiness threatened to consume me from the inside out unless I filled it with something, but I could find nothing to satisfy that hunger at the beginning of a second bottle. Why was I even pouring them into a glass anymore?

I fiddled with the lace on the hem of my dress, torn from my fall. I chased after him, knowing full well I could do nothing to stop him. He was no longer mine. Nothing was mine except for the dulling pain in my bloodied knee and the tears running down my cheek. All my life, I tried to find someone or something that could love me, and the one thing I specifically engineer to love me goes against it. What did I truly expect?

His words echoed inside my head. "Toue-sama, I'm afraid I have found a new master." I could only babble and wonder why the thing I loved so much, the thing that kept my secrets so well, could betray me like this. He always told me how much he loved the way I looked in the black dress I treasured so. Whenever he lovingly ran his hands over the soft velvet, it made me happy. Was I wrong to think that I could love a thing and have it love me in return?

When I awoke the next morning, the reality of the situation hit me just as hard as the hangover, and I counted four bottles on the floor next to me. My body hurt from sleeping in a chair, which was worsened by the snugness of the dress. I knew I would have to go back to the drawing board to create a newer, better robot, but I decided to open a fifth bottle of whiskey before showering and pretending like my heart still whole. What would it take to fill this void inside of me?

**Author's Note:**

> Literally cranked this out in 15 minutes at like 2:30AM so don't judge too harshly please.


End file.
